This invention relates to strings for musical instruments, and deals more particularly with a method for making an improved string of the wound type, that is, of the type wherein a cover wire is helically wound around a core wire throughout the active length of the string.
Up to the present time, wound musical instrument strings, such as wound strings for guitars, have been found to have a limited useful life insofar as after the strings are installed in an instrument, tuned to their desired pitch and then played, the tone or sound produced by the string gradually diminishes in brilliance, with increases in played time, until reaching a "dead" or "flat" quality no longer acceptable to skilled musicians. The present invention relates to a process for making a wound musical instrument string which has been discovered to result in a string having less tendency, compared with previously known wound strings, to lose the brilliance of its tone as it is played and to, therefore, have a longer useful life than presently known strings.
The process with which this invention is concerned has also been found to result in a wound musical instrument string having improved tone and other qualities in comparison with previously known strings of a generally similar type.